Colors or groups of colors play an enormous role in how people perceive the world. Colors have the ability to trigger different behaviors and evoke certain emotions. Warm colors such as yellow, orange, and red, elicit emotions ranging from warmth and comfort to rage and aggression. Colder colors such as green, blue, and purple, on the other hand often provoke feelings of calmness and also sadness. When considering how to paint the walls in a bedroom, kitchen, office boardroom, or bathroom, not only does right paint color choice make a huge difference in how the room feels but also how well the paint is actually applied to the walls.
Paint itself is fairly inexpensive but applying the paint can be very repetitive, exhausting, and even dangerous with some paints made up of hazardous materials. Painting and applying surface coatings are also time consuming, requiring manual application of paint brushes and rollers multiple times. The use of step ladders or other apparatuses are even needed when painting higher ceiling walls. Other options include finding and hiring a contractor to paint the walls, but this quickly becomes a costly endeavor and can lead to unpredictable results.
To combat these problems, high velocity sprayers that include a series of piston pumps, to spray paint at a higher velocity at an increased range have been used but the sprayers still require human operation. Automatic painting devices have become more common in industries such as the automobile industry, but these devices are usually stationary as the actual vehicle moves on a conveyor belt or other track and is painted as it navigates past the painting devices. These automatic painting devises are also very costly and have very complicated machinery with sophisticated robotic arms. These devices are not constructed to be utilized in a residential environment.
Currently autonomous control devices used in the home, interact with the environment randomly or require to be preprogrammed to identify their position and the device's surroundings. The control devices are typically command-based or initial outcome based which require numerous calculations but do not account for the unpredictable nature of the environment. Using a device to perform new tasks in various environments requires large amounts of software and programming. It would be valuable if the device could act on impulse and then modify its actions based on a series of regulators commands. This would allow individual devices such as robots to be more flexible and also make such devices less expensive.
A similar system can be found in humans. Humans have impulses. They follow their impulses until they find the limit of that action. An outside party such as the government, a parent, or a teacher, provides an external regulation. Their minds integrate the internal motivations with the external limiters.
Human beings do not calculate “foot speed” to arrive at a certain point in space at a certain time. Their minds do not know how to perform the calculus required to catch a football. Humans control what they feel. Thus, there still exists a need for a painting robot with control system that “feels” like it is in the right place or doing the right operation and makes simple adjustments in order to “perceive” based on the environment and objective the robot is working its correctly. A need also exists for a painting robot that uses a series of sensors, logic control, and task performers to completely perform the task of painting autonomously without assistance from a user whereby the robot actually maneuvers around the room, identifies and seek out the area that needs to be painted, ascertain any obstacles or challenges in the device's path and instead of avoiding them, integrating and connecting with them, and then applying the paint evenly and uniformly to the targeted application area.